Sleepless níght
by sweet-black-devil
Summary: A Fanfiction about MOMO and Jr. Jr. go to bed and then MOMO come...


**Sleepless night**

**by Momo love Jr.**

Author´s note: a story about JrxMOMO. don´t be surprised, MOMO is VERY naive! anyway, have fun!

It was night, and Jr. was lying in his bed. He wasn´t very tired. after a few minutes he heared steps on the corridor. they were coming to his room. "Who could it be? Sure it´s Shion or Allen. Oh, I hope it isn´t chaos! to hear about his feelings for KOS-MOS goes on my nerves!" In the last time chaos told Jr. much about KOS-MOS.

Then, the door opened. It wasn´t Shion or Allen, and it wasn´t chaos too. It was MOMO.

"Hey, MOMO."Jr. said. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn´t sleep." was her reply. "You can stay here for a while. But only when you wanted!" Jr. proposed.  
"No, I don´t wan´t stay here." MOMO said and looked down. Jr. was shocked. "I see...".  
"Äh... No I think you get it wrong!" MOMO said nervously,"I WANT to sleep here!"  
"w-what?" his face growed more red as his hair. "Are you sure?"  
"Why not? We are friends, aren´t we?" MOMO said with a smile. "Well, yes but..." Jr. said while MOMO wait for his answer. ' _She´s so naive! so cute!_' he thought and looked passionate.  
"You didn´t want that I sleep here, right? I´m a bother right?" MOMO said quietly with tears in her eyes. '_Oh no, she´s crying! I´m so bad in brighten up someone!_'  
"Bu-but hey, MOMO! you should know that I, well... I.. I like you!" he said clearly.  
'_Shit! I´m acting like chaos when he saw KOS-MOS! How uncool!_' MOMO looked at him and smiled. "I like you too! You´re very nice to me! I´m glad you don´t hate me!" she said in a happy voice,"so, can I sleep here?" "If you want to..." Jr. said.

The next two hours, they spoke about their past, their plans for tomorrow and laughed together. But finally the two get tired.

"Let´s go sleeping now." MOMO said in a soft and quietly voice. "Ok., I sleep on this mattress it was very expensive." Jr. seemed too be proud of his "expensive" mattress. MOMO giggled. But then she was shocked. "Do you said you will sleep on the mattress?" Jr. looked at her,"Yes!" He tried to sound cool but he sounds more like a show-off.  
"P-Please not!"MOMO shouted."What?" Jr. was startled of the power in MOMO´s voice.  
"I..I mean the real reason why I came wasn´t because I can´t sleep, It was because a horrible nightmare! I didn´t want to be alone!" She shouted, blushing.  
"I see! But you mustn´t shame for that!"He said with his "cool" voice again."But what did you want to say with this...?" he asked. Now in a uncertain voice.  
"Well, I mean... äh, can I sleep in your bed...?" she said embarrassed."Yeah of course! I already proposed that."He said and smiled at her.  
"No I mean You shall sleep in it too..." she looked down. "Wha-wha-wha-WHAT?"Now Jr. was embarrassed. And speakless. ' _GREAT! now I´m really acting like my dear friend chaos! But she´s so...so CUTE!_'  
MOMO was looking at him."hey you´re blushing! Are you embarrassed? Incredible! The cool Jr. is embarrassed!" she giggled."He-HEY! no! I was just..." Jr. tried to find a excuse, but there wasn´t any in his mind now.there was only MOMO. She giggled.

After this they finally(!) went to bed. In the same bed. As MOMO wish...

MOMO was lying next to him.'_YES! HEHE she´s lying next to me!_' He thought. '_But now I must tell her._' "MOMO, I...", Jr. put his arms arround her,"I Love you!" he shouted.'_Yeah! I finally say it!_'  
"zzz..." that was the only thing that he heard as her answer.  
"She fall... asleep...?But...Oh man!" he shouted.He felt angry, but when he saw MOMOs face while she was sleeping Jr. couldn´t be angry.

"What´s up Jr.?" It was chaos."Why do you yelled so..."he looked a bit shocked at Jr..  
"Jr... no,no,no! It isn´t good to touch a girl while she is sleeping!  
"H-HEY! NO it isn´t like this!" Jr. shouted!  
"you must ask her before you do something like this." "SHUT UP!"Jr. yelled.  
"uh...", MOMO opened her eyes. And saw that she was lying in Jr.´s arms."äh Jr..."she blushed," Jr. and chaos were looking at her: "I like you very much, but sometimes I´m really dissapointed in you." she said and look at his arms. He took them away quickly and try too say "sorry" but MOMO stand up and run away.

he felt bad and could crying.  
"That´s a bad situation" chaos said. "SHUT UP!"Jr. shouted ina angry and sad voice.  
"It will be a good idea to follow her."chaos tought him.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE"

But when MOMO was in her room again she giggled."I love you too, Jr."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That´s the end. That was my first fanfiction, please write a review. Anyway there can be mistakes, I´m german. I hope you liked it, anyway. Ah, please read the stories of Power Sweet as well(she´s my sister). They are updated in a few days I think.


End file.
